1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mobile terminal, and particularly, to a folder type mobile terminal.
2. Background of the Related Art
Folder type mobile terminals have become very widely used due to a number of advantages associated with them. One such advantage is that a folder type mobile terminal can accommodate a large display, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), making it easier to view information displayed to a user via the display. For example, newly developed dual LCD folder type mobile terminals which have an LCD mounted not only on an inner side of the folder, but also on an outer side thereof, are becoming increasingly popular. As these LCDs become larger and thinner, an improved terminal structure is needed to protect the LCD from external impact.
The conventional art folder type mobile terminal shown in FIG. 1 has a body 8 in which a variety of electric equipment is mounted, a menu button 2 and a number of dial buttons 4 on a front surface thereof, and a battery 6 at a rear surface thereof. A folder 10 is rotatably connected to the body 8, and is provided with an LCD at both an inner side and an outer side thereof.
FIG. 2 is a disassembled perspective view of a mobile terminal in accordance with the conventional art, and FIG. 3 is a sectional view of a mobile terminal with the folder engaged, in accordance with the conventional art.
The folder of the conventional art mobile terminal includes an upper cover 102 which forms an outer surface of the terminal, and a lower cover 104 which engages with the upper cover 102 and which is rotatably connected to the body 8. An LCD module 106 with a sub LCD 108 at a front surface thereof and a main LCD 110 at a rear surface thereof is mounted between the upper cover 102 and the lower cover 104. A transparent sub window 120 is provided in the upper cover 102 to allow a user to view information displayed on the sub LCD 108. A transparent main window 112 is provided in the lower cover 104 to allow a user to view information displayed on the main LCD 110.
A guide protrusion 126 is formed at both edges of the upper cover 102, and a guide groove 128 corresponding to the guide protrusion 126 is formed at both edges of the lower cover 104 so as to properly align an engagement position between the upper cover 102 and the lower cover 104. A supporting rib 130 for supporting the LCD module 106 is integrally formed at both edges of the lower cover 104 where the guide groove 128 is formed. The supporting rib 130 is typically injection-molded as an integral part of the lower cover 104 to a predetermined thickness and height, and protects the LCD module 106 by covering an outer surface thereof. As shown in FIG. 3, the supporting rib is formed to a predetermined thickness L, and a height of the supporting rib 130 is lower than that of the LCD module 106. That is, there is a height difference H between the supporting rib 130 and an upper surface of the LCD module 106.
Assembly of the conventional art folder type mobile terminal will now be described. First, the LCD module 106 is mounted in the lower cover 104, at an inner side of the supporting rib 130. The guide protrusion 126 of the upper cover 102 is inserted into the guide groove 128 of the lower cover 104 so as to align the upper cover 102 and the lower cover 104. The upper cover 102 is then engaged with the lower cover 104, and the LCD module 106 is supported by the supporting rib 130 so as to prevent damage due to an external impact. thereby completing the assembly process.
However, in the conventional folder type mobile terminal, a thickness of the supporting rib 130 must be thick enough support the LCD module 106 if it is to sufficiently protect the LCD module 106, the sub LCD 108, and the main LCD 110. However, as the thickness of the supporting rib 130 increases, the entire size of the terminal increases, which is undesirable. Also, because the height of the supporting rib 130 is lower than the height of the LCD module 106, if the upper cover 102 is deformed by an external impact, the upper cover 102 comes in direct contact with the LCD module, resulting in damage the LCD.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.